Requiem
by TintinRossi56
Summary: A horrific tragedy leaves everyone shocked and Myles is left with a challenging decision when he is faced with the killer. Will Myles take his revenge or will he follow procedure? Warning Death and on temporary Hiatus for the time being.
1. Farewell

**This is basically an experimental one shot, maybe as I might decide to update this and lenghten it slightly. I orginally published this as a sequel to Nightmare V - Crimson Day but now as I said before this is just going to be a short story that may stay as a one shot or may be lenghtened into a full story. As I usually say, Only review if you like the story, I'm fed up of getting insulted. This starts with a major character death so If you don't like these kind of stories please don't read past here. This will be sad, just a warning if you do decide to read on.**

 **Title** : Requiem

 **Catergory** : Adventures Of Tintin

 **Characthers** : Tintin, Myles, Captain Haddock

 **Rating** : T (For Safety)

 **Themes** : Death

 **Language** : English

 **Genres** : Drama, Tragedy

 **Summary** : A horrific tradegy leaves everyone shocked and Myles is left with a challenging decison when he is faced with the killer. Will Myles take his revenge or will he follow procedure? Warning Death

The sun shone brightly through the stained glass window, reflecting the rays through the illuminated church. Sunlight gave the church life, as if the lord of light was present in the church.

Tintin held the splint within his hand and lit the candle on the stand at the enterance of the church and sighed. Dropping the burnt split into the bin provided he looked in to the heat of the candle and realised that Myles was late. The brothers had agreed to meet up monthly at the church to light a candle for those that they had lost.

A clatter echoed from the enterance causing Tintin to turn around to confront in but all he could see was raw sunlight spreading through the open door.

Suddenly a heavy object collided with Tintin's head making gravity take over as he fell to the floor in pain. The same heavy object came across his head for the second time further disorientating him. He shivered as blood began to run down his head and across his ear. Without warning he was pulled back by his ankles and as the man pulled him backwards he attempted to grab the wall but all he left was a bloodied handprint.

The man pulled him furociously down the aisle of the church and up the steps to the altar. For a brief moment everything stilled but he couldn't move, his muscles frozen in time.

The man proceeded to get on top of Tintin, pinning him onto the cold stone floor. The man leaned over him but his face was embedded within a hood, obscuring all his features, hiding him perfectly from Tintin. The man swiftly pulled out a knife from his pocket and thrust it straight into Tintin's side making him scream out loudly. As the man pulled out the knife Tintin lashed out attempting to hit his attacker but he wasn't fast enough. The man slammed his head straight onto the ground and barely seconds later after flicking the knife he slammed it straight through Tintin's hand. The scream that echoed across the walls was so piercing that Tintin wasn't even sure that it was him. His head fell to the side in exhaustion, praying that his would end differently. Pulling the knife slowly from his hand he manovered it over to Tintin's chest.

"Please! If It's Money you want just take it, Please"

He desperately tried to not make it sound like a cry for help or a desperate plea.

"I don't want your money, I just want you" he replied.

The voice was cold and empty, with no emotion at all.

Slowly pushing his knife into his victims chest he savoured the whimbered that accompanied it. He smiled widely upon hearing Tintin's narrow breathing as he tried to counteract the pain ravaging throughout his body.

Withdrawing the knife for the third time he moved further down aiming for his abdomen. Tintin used the last of his energy to lash out causing the knife to slash his arm and injuired hand.

The forth stab in the abdomen felt more like a sharp punch, erradicating all the energy he had built up previously. His body felt numb by the fifth stab and he was unsure how much more he could take.

The man brought his knife to Tintin's neck, admiring the growing blood pool beneath him as he did so. He grinned slyly, for he had finally made the young journalist speechless. He placed the blade across Tintin's throat and lowered his lips to the outer rim of Tintin's ear.

"This is how I will remember you"

He manovered the knife so he could cut his throat then suddenly he heard the door slam causing him to jump off his victim and then a shout echoed from the church hallway.

Myles

Within seconds the attacker was gone, swiftly exiting through a side door at the back of the church just as Myles entered the church.

As he approached the candle holders a chill ran through him, something didn't feel right and he couldn't shake it. His eyes widerned as he saw the bloody handprint right above the skirting board and it was at that moment his eye's averted to the aisle.

"No, No...Oh God No" He whispered, rushing down the aisle praying that he was in a bad dream and would wake up any second but unfortunately it was not to be.

He skidded down next to his fallen brother, pulling him straight into his arms, ingoring the blood that spread onto his jacket. He couldn't process anything, his mind was screaming and his senses were telling him a different story.

"Tintin! Tintin! Oh God please stay with me, Please! I'm begging you" he cried.

He pulled out his phone but Tintin grabbed his hand before he could punch in the vital numbers.

"No" he mummbled as his eyes met his brother's.

"What do you mean no?!" Myles exclaimed, his eye's dripping with tears.

"No...point...won't.. get here...in... time"

"Don't say that, Please, I can't lose you! You're all I've got left"

The last phrase caused him to well up even more than before. He couldn't accept what was happening in front of his very eyes. Tintin was so pale and no matter how hard Myles pressed on the wounds blood still continued to escape through his fingers making his efforts seem futile. His head rested against Myles' chest, the smooth steady heartbeat of his brother soothed him, like a song.

"I'm sorry Myles"

"No no no, Don't, you've got nothing to be sorry for"

It broke Myles' heart as Tintin slowly brought his uninjuried hand up to his cheek. As Myles placed his hand over his brothers, he gripped him tightly to keep it in place, feeling the weakening muscles in his hand.

"Thank you Myles"

"Don't ... Please. Fight, please, just fight it!"

"I Can't" Tintin whispered. "Tell... tell the ... Captain, He's been ...a good friend"

"Tintin..."

"Please" Tintin begged.

"I will, I promise"

He couldn't fight it any longer but before he gave into the lingering force to let go there was one more thing that he needed to say.

"I couldn't have asked for a better brother than you, I love you"

Myles held him tight as he dared, unwilling to let him go. Tintin's eye's fluttered capturing Myles in his final image before his entire world faded into neverending darkness. As Tintin's grip losened upon his cheek he couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into mountains of tears and pulled his brother to his chest, cradling him against him.

"No..Tintin.."

Wrapping his arms around his brothers lifeless body he promised himself that he would find out who did this, even if he had to go to the ends of the earth and would sacrifice everything if needed.

"I'm so sorry" Myles bubbled.

 **There you go, I said it would be sad. The following parts to this involves Myles and the Captain finding out who did it and why. If you like the story please review, no insults. This story orginally started off as a one shot so please review if you want more chapters, if not, i'll will stay as a one shot.**


	2. Why?

**Im sorry this update has taken so long, I've been busy trying to write the next chapter of Wings Of The Fallen as well as work on my original stories. In this story Myles isn't a agent anymore, he's a police officer at the rank of Detective Sergeant. I also accidently inculded a police officer from the TV series Heartbeat, I put him at a different rank though. I you like the story please review but if you are not a fan of stories that involve tragedy please not not read and then complain as I have warned you.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Come Back To Me - Les Friction**

 **2\. Epilouge: Relief - Apocalyptica**

 **3\. String Theory - Les Friction**

 **x x**

The police and forensic teams worked in near silence as they began to collect evidence from inside the church. The hard part had been getting Myles to release his dead brother from his arms, the place that he had been ever since the priest had called the police, until Myles' superior, Detective Inspector George Miller turned up.

The only thing that Myles registered following that was the zipping noise as the body bag was pulled closed, hiding Tintin's blood stained face from view.

Miller had never been in Myles' position so he couldn't even imagine the pain that Myles was going through. Miller slowly guided him out of the church and let the paramedics check him over in the back of an ambulance. Myles stayed silent thoughtout the entire time as his mind flashed through memories of his brother, remembering all the special moments they shared together. All the challenges they had faced and overcome, all the pain they had gone through after fighting through everything that villains, such as Rastapopulus and Mitsuhirato, had thrown at them and now he was just... gone. Myles was so emmersed in his own thoughts that he didn't see the Captain's car pulll up at the other side of the road.

As the Captain leaped from his car his eye's immediatly scanned the scene lying in front of his very eye's, then he laid his sight upon Myles, who at this point was sitting in the back of an ambulance with an orange blanket wrapped around him and in an instant wondered where Tintin was.

Three police cars where parked next to the church with room for the ambulance and a black van was parked beside the ambulance. Up the road the police where busy setting up a road block and a cordon was already around the church to prevent anyone from entering, with the exception of the forensic teams. The Captain rushed to Myles noticing the dried blood stains and his red eye's.

"Myles?! Myles?! Whats going on?"

Myles stayed silent for a few seconds, not sure what to say as his mind constricted around him.

"It's all my fault, It's all my fault"

That was all Myles could muster given his emotional state

"Myles... talk to me"

"He's gone..." Myles whispered.

Another figure appeared beside the Captain and he reconised him as Detective Inpsector Miller. The Inspector stood at around five foot ten, just a little bit taller than the Captain, with his short black hair pulled back against his head. He definately looked authoritative but at this moment he looked very different, almost like a completely different man.

"Miller what's going on?"

"Erm Captain, I don't know how to say this but..."

As Miller began to inform the Captain of what had happened the entire sentence sounded muffled as if his ear's where in denial and if that wasn't bad enough the body bag was being wheeled outside and toward the black van beside the ambulance. At that moment he lost all control and was unable to control the tears.

"No, No, No. Please, please tell me this a mistake" The Captain stuttered, tears spilling down his face.

"I'm so sorry Captain"

"But this can't be right, this is Tintin..."

"He didn't deserve to die like that" Myles whispered. The Captain immediatly wrapped his arms around Myles as he burst into tears. At first Myles didn't respond but after ten seconds he finally responded, clinging onto the Captain, unable to stop control himself.

xx

About an hour later Myles was sitting alone at his desk, staring into space. The room was deserted of everyone who usuallly sat and worked there. Standing up Myles removed his black jacket but then he noticed something else as he looked down. His shirt was covered in dried blood and Tintin's blood was still upon his hands, coating them in a horrible red colour. He grimaced, blood was supposed to be a life giving substance. He rushed into the toilets in the police station and furiously switching on the tap, he began to viciously rub his hands under the tap as he desperately tried to clean his hands. He ripped off his shirt and upon throwing it onto the smooth tiled floor he slowly brought his head up until his eyes met his reflection.

Twins

Despite being non-identical twins the pair looked very much like each other and at this exact moment he felt like the mirror was screaming at him. His hands began to constrict, getting tighter and tighter, wanting release, right up to the point he slammed his fists straight into the mirror, shattering the centre of the mirror into both large and small peices.

The smash echoed through the police station and within seconds reached the ears of Detective Inspector Miller who came running into the bathroom. He rushed to Myles who was now lying on the floor shivering. His hands were bleeding, particulary his knuckles.

Anger

He had never felt so angry

His entire world dissapeared into a blur as Miller yelled for someone to call an ambulance


End file.
